


Seeking Warmth

by Kisumeleon



Series: Platonic Keith & Bee [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Best Friends, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship, Mental Breakdown, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:35:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23942452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisumeleon/pseuds/Kisumeleon
Summary: Keith gives the best hugs and he'd be the greatest friend to have in hard times which is what bee needs right now.
Relationships: Keith (Voltron) & Original Character(s), Keith (Voltron)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Platonic Keith & Bee [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725916
Kudos: 4





	Seeking Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> I've received really hard and heartbreaking news today and I think I'm super close to just breaking and Keith is a character who brings me comfort.  
> My emotional support Keith haha...  
> This is self indulgent once again but if you like it thank you for giving it a read! ❤️

Hard times can push people to the edge. Especially when they've already been struggling before hand. They do their best to keep themselves together with any kind of distraction, but there comes a moment, a breaking point. 

Enough is enough and it's like a dam being broken down and the waterworks come flooding out. 

Bee sat in her room staring at her phone as she debated on if she should reply to those she had been speaking to before she was given the worst news possible that day. She watched as the bar above the keyboard blinked waiting for her to type something but she shut her phone off as the twisted feeling in her stomach grew. 

Her heart ached.

The first hour of receiving the bad news she spent it staring at her wall. Sometimes getting up to pace the room before running a hand through her hair and letting out a frustrated sigh. 

She hoped, prayed, it was all a bad dream and soon she'd awaken and find out things had gone differently. 

For days, months, hell for years now she had hoped things would change for the better but why did it seem like things were only getting worse. 

Bee walked out of her room and into her kitchen to find something to drink. Her head hurt and perhaps drinking something would help make it to away. 

As she reached for a glass cup, the cabinet door shut closed before she had fully grabbed a cup and slammed shut on her fingers. Bee cursed as she pulled her hand away and held it close to examine. The cup she had almost gotten hold of from out of the cabinet was now falling over the edge and shattering onto the floor. 

Bee cursed more. Everything was going so wrong. 

The cup shattering was the final straw. Her eyes filled with tears and her hand wasn't the only thing that ached. Her heart felt like it was being squeezed and her lungs felt like they were being deprived of oxygen. 

Slowly she slid down onto the floor and cried. The cries began to gradually grow louder and more sorrowful. 

She felt cold, alone, and unsafe. It felt like the world was out to get her everyday and she had to try her best to be brave. No one should have to be this brave. No one should have to go through this much so **why**? 

_Why must I have to endure all of this?_

Bee hugged herself and sometimes her hand would find themselves in her hair yanking frustratingly at strands of hair. 

She cried for so long she hadn't checked her phone for a good while. Even after she had decided to get up and go lay in bed her phone was left abandoned. 

* * *

Keith had been speaking to bee earlier in the day and had wondered why she had suddenly gone silent. 

It was normal for her to not reply sometimes for an hour or two since she had a habit of suddenly watching movies or videos and forgetting to answer but when she was gone for a whole day Keith began to worry. Especially when he would call and he'd be sent to voicemail due to her phone being turned off. 

"Hey bud, I think we should go check up on our girl." He said as he looked down to his wolf-dog, kosmo, who was laying at his bedside. He whined as if in agreement before standing up and heading towards the closet where Keith kept his shoes. Kosmo grabbed a pair and brought them over to Keith. He laughed and gave his wolf a few scratches before getting out of bed and getting dressed. 

Bee didn't live far from his place so driving wasn't necessary. A five minute walk and they arrived at the front door of her home. 

Keith knocked and rang the door bell plenty of times and no answer. His heart began to race and the worst case scenarios began to pop into his mind but he tried to shoo them away. 

Keith quickly walked around to the side of the house before jumping the fence to the backyard. The door back there was always unlocked thankfully. Even though he had warned her many times to lock it. 

He walked into the house and opened the front door for kosmo to come in and the two began to search the house only to find Bee in her room curled up in bed staring at Keith who was standing at the door. In other situations she'd have been startled, maybe confused but she felt drained and didn't bother to react. All she could do was whimper and the tears began to stream once again. 

Keith didn't ask questions he just acted fast and took the spot beside bee on her bed and pulled her into a hug. 

He held her close. His hands ran up and down her back in a gentle manner to give her a sense of saftey. Assuring her he was there. He ran his fingers through her hair as he moved it away from her tear stained face and held her head close to his chest.

"You don't have to say anything until you're ready to talk. **I'm here. You're safe**. Whatever it is I'll help you." He cooed. His voice was soft and it brought comfort and warmth to bee. Her hands wrapped around him tighter and she sobbed quietly into his chest. 

* * *

Keith still held his friend in his arms even when she had fallen asleep after tiring herself out. Kosmo had hopped into the bed and had his head laid on her lap. In his own way he was also offering her some comfort. 

Keith gave him a smile and kosmo's tail gave a little wag. Happy to have been helping. 

When bee finally woke up she jumped a bit as she began to process that she wasn't alone. 

"Keith? And kosmo." She said as she rubbed her eyes and looked at both of them. She sat up and stretched before reaching over to give kosmo some scratches behind his ears. He happily accepted and wagged his tail. 

"How are you feeling?" Keith asked softly. 

Bee sighed and pushed her hair back. "Tired. Both physically and emotionally. I feel lost, kitty." She said using Keith's nickname. 

He placed his hand on the back of her head and bee slowly turned to look at him only to lean in to the touch. Keith's hand now cupping her cheek and his thumb softly caressing it. 

He felt sorry. It wasn't the first time he had been there during a breakdown and you'd think things would get easier but never. It just made his heart break. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked. She hummed a yes. 

Keith went and got her some water since all the crying had probably dehydrated her and the two sat on the bed leaning on each other as they talked. 

Their hands in one another's the whole time. 

The two spoke until there was nothing left to say. They sat in silence for a while and Keith let go of her hand only to wrap an arm around her and leaning over to leave a kiss on her forehead. 

Something they'd do ever since they were kids. 

Bee felt special whenever Keith was around. She was lucky to have him. 

"Thank you again kitty. I love you." She said snuggled up to him and inhaled his scent and let the warmth of his body comfort her. 

He smiled and hugged her tighter. "love ya too kiddo." He said earning a chuckle from her. 

"Kiddo? I'm older than you." She said. He laughed as he laid back against the pillows. The two cuddled up against each other and kosmo managed to find a spot on top of them for a nap. 

"I know but it's fun calling you that." Keith said. Bee smiled. 

As the two tried to fall asleep Keith made sure to let her know she wasn't alone. 

Bee believed him. With Keith there she'd surely find a way in making her way through life. Together they'd help each other through it all. 

**Author's Note:**

> I really wish Keith was real I just know he'd be a great friend. I love him so so much ;;  
> Ah anyway thank you for reading.  
> I hope everyone is staying safe during these times. Things can be hard we can hope there will be brighter days ahead.


End file.
